warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvacht/ Appelpoots Verleden/ Het verhaal 4
Hoofdstuk 14 'Onze reis gaat beginnen, kittens. We zullen bij de paardenplaats een huis zoeken. Jullie moeten helemaal naar het rand van het meer.' Cederbloem maakte haar jongen klaar voor de reis. Appelkit zag 3 boterbloempjes staan. Ze pakte ze op. Ik zal Jullie nooit vergeten, Stippenpoot, Vlugpoot, iedereen. Dacht ze. Ze renden over de heide en de heuvels.Al snel waren de kittens uitgeput. Eigenlijk hoorden ze leerlingen te zijn, maar ze waren verbannen. Een paar dagen later woonden ze in een oude tweebeenschuur vol met hooi. Het lag lekker en er waren veel muizen. 'Wie is daar?' hoorden ze een stem roepen. 'Ik ben Cederbloem,' miauwde Cederbloem. 'En dit zijn mijn kittens, Appelkit, Noordkit en Houtkit.' Appelkit stond op. Ze liep naar de nieuwkomer. 'Ik ben Amapola. Ik woon in de tweebeenschuur hiernaast.' Cederbloem keek op. 'Amapola? Jij bent mijn Halfzus. Sommige katten noemen je ook wel Poppy.' Appelkit keek Amapola aan. 'Jij woont hier? Helemaal alleen?'Amapola schudde haar hoofd. Pruim, een poesiepoes, woont hier in de buurt.' Appelkit rook dat het regende. 'Het regent.' miauwde ze. 'Goed geroken,' miauwde Amapola. 'De laatste tijd zijn hier veel katten. Ook eentje genaamd Hartster.'cederbloems ogen vlogen open. 'Nee! Niet hem!' Amapola's blik zei dat ze hen met rust zou laten. Opeens, zagen ze een witte silhoutte in de opening staan. 'Hahaha! Ik heb jullie gevonden!' De stem kwam Appelkit akelig bekend voor. 'Hartster!' Jij blijft uit de buurt van mijn kittens!' gromde Cederbloem. 'Nou en. Ik ga jullie allemaal vermoorden, verraders!' krijste hij. Houtkit kroop diep in het stro. Noordkit ging naar het hogere gedeelte van de schuur. Appelkit bleef toekijken. Hartster sprong bovenop Cederbloem. Hij sneed hard in haar vacht. 'Nee!' gilden Noordkit en Houtkit. Zij schoten hun moeder te hulp, maar het was tevergeefs. Appelkit bleef toekijken hoe haar moeder doodbloedde. Hartster liep weg. 'Appelkit, je doet raar, de laatste tijd.' zei Noordkit. 'Gifvacht ontmoet me!' riep ze. 'Gi.......Gifvacht? Je...moe....mo...moet haar....nie...ver....trou....wen..' stotterde Cederbloem. 'Ze wil me dood....' En dat waren haar moeders laatste woorden. In haar hoofd hoorde ze Gifvacht lachen. 'Amapola! Help' riep Noordkit. Amapola kwam geschrokken aanrennen, samen met een poesiepoes. 'Cederbloem.... Wat is er met haar gebeurd?' Appelkit snikte. 'Ze is dood.' Amapola schrok. 'Maar...Hoe?' De poesiepoes leek ook gesschrokken. 'Wat vreselijk!' riep ze. 'Oh ja. Dit is Pruim.' Zei Amapola. Appelkit luisterde nauwelijks. Ze lag bij haar moeder. 'Hoe kon ik dit doen?' snikte ze. Appelkit rende naar buiten, door het onweer en de regen. Ze rende halsoverkop over de Boombrug. Ze sprong op de hoogste tak van de eik, en keek naar de Zilverpels. Hoofdstuk 15 Appel Vacht had haar nieuwe Vechters Rang, Dromenlezer. Een oudste, Grijze Nacht, was haar voorganger. Ze reisde iedere maan naar Maanboom, samen met Licht, en de andere Dromenlezers en medicijnkatten. 'Vandaag gaan we naar Maanboom,' zei Licht van de Zon. 'Oh, ja. Vergeten.' miauwde Appel Vacht. Ze zwommen naar Ster-Eiland. Daar was de Maanboom. En de andere Dromenlezers en Medicijnkatten. Ook Vissen Staart, de Dromenlezer van AquaClan, en Maan in de Nacht waren er. 'Appel Vacht? Wa...Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg Vissen Staart. 'Ik ben ook Dromenlezer, hoor!' Vissen Staart ging haar droom in, net als de andere katten. Appel Vacht ging haar droom ook in. 'Appel Vacht, Ik ben Appelvacht. Ik stierf omdat ik tijdens de reis naar de EilandClans van een kloof viel. Vele manen later, werd jij geboren. Wat ze niet wisten is dat mijn geest deels in jouw lichaam zat.' Appel Vacht keek in de ogen van Appelvacht, een van haar voorouders. 'Ben ik...... Jou?' Appelvacht knikte. 'Herriner je je verleden? Hartster... Zaadkit, Cederbloem, Gifvacht.... Alle momenten van mijn leven?' Appel vacht dacht goed na. Ze herrinerde een overstroming. Twee kittens, Echokit en IJskit. Ze herrinerde de reis naar de EilandClans, en IJswind, eerste leider van de AquaClan, waarvan zij verre familie was. 'Ik herriner.....Alles. Echt alles.' Appelvacht knikte. Goed, herriner je je ook welke profetie Stippenvacht me heeft gegeven?' 'Als het licht duister niet zal bestrijden, zullen de Clans vervagen.' antwoordde Appel Vacht. 'Inderdaad. Als dromenlezer, is het jouw taak om de betekenis te ontrafelen...' zei Appelvacht. Ze werd wakker, en alleen Licht was er nog. 'Waar is de rest?' vroeg Appel Vacht. 'Vertrokken. Zij waren al wakker en jij lag nog te slapen,' antwoordde Licht. Samen liepen ze terug naar het OceaanClankamp. Appel Vacht en Licht van de Zon gingen rechtstreeks naar het hol van Eeuwige Sterren. 'Eeuwige Sterren? Wij komen het verslag van Maanboom brengen.' Eeuwige Sterren keek hen geintresseerd aan. 'Kom maar op,' miauwde ze. 'Ik heb een profetie gekregen van Appelvacht,' begon Appel Vacht. 'Het ging over het duister. Als het licht duister niet zal bestrijden, zullen de EilandClans vervagen.' Eeuwige Sterren en Licht van de Zon keken elkaar aan. 'Jij bent dromenlezer, Appel Vacht. Jij moet de betekenis ontrafelen.' Appel Vacht liep het hol even later uit. Ze kon de betekenis maar niet ontrafelen! Wacht eens.... had duister niets te maken met de duistere katten? Dan waren licht de Clans... Maar wie waren die duistere katten dan? Hoofdstuk 16 Nadat Appelkit terug was in de schuur, gingen zij, Amapola, Noordkit, Zaadkit en Pruim Cederbloem begraven. Pruim en Amapola moesten algauw terug naar pruims kittens. Een paar WindClankatten kwamen in de buurt. Het waren Briesklauw, Eekhoornpoot en Vlugpoot! 'We.... hebben gehoord van Hartster dat Cederbloem dood is...' zei Vlugpoot, Appelkits vroegere holgenootje toen ze gewond in de WindClan was gekomen. 'Inderdaad.' miauwde Appelkit triest. 'Wij vinden het vreselijk voor julllie!' zei Eekhoornpoot. Briesklauw was ook verdrietig om de dood van zijn partner. 'Het komt door Gifvacht!' gooide Appelkit eruit, terwijl ze in het stro neerplofte.'Gifvacht?' Briesklauw keek op. 'Ze was mijn vroegere partner. Vlugpoot is onze zoon.'Appelkit keek verbaasd zijn kant op. Vlugpoot keek juist verbaasd naar zijn vader. 'Maar Snelster en Wensgloed zijn toch mijn ouders?' stotterde hij. Briesklauw schudde zijn kop. 'Dus jij bent onze halfbroer hé?' zei Noordkit. 'We hebben een medicijnkat in de familie!' riep Houtkit. Vlugpoot knikte. 'Morgen word ik echt medicijnkat!' riep Vlugpoot. Eekhoornpoot lag een spitsmuis neer op het stro. 'We hebben wat voor jullie gevangen. Geniet ervan,' miauwde ze. Alleen Briesklauw bleef. 'Poppy woont hier hé? Zij kan voor jullie zorgen, tot jullie klaar zijn om verder te gaan.' Daarna liep hij naar de plek waar Cederbloem begraven was. Hij fluisterde iets onverstaanbaars en sprintte daarna weg. 'Houtkit, Noordkit, we gaan morgen naar Maanpoel. Vlugpoot is onze vriend.' Haar broer en zus knikten. Ze aten de spitsmuis en gingen slapen in het stro. In een droom waren de kittens in het duistere bos van Gifvacht. In de verte hoorden ze geblaas van 3 katten. Het waren Cederbloem, Zaadkit en Gifvacht. 'Nu weet ze wat de waarheid is over jou!' blies Cederbloem. 'Jij, bent een moordenaar, die altijd liegt!' riep Zaadkit. 'Wat doen jullie? Wie is dat?' riep Noordkit. 'Noordkit? Houtkit? Appelkit? Ga! Voor je eigen bestwil!' smeekte Cederbloem. 'Nee.' begon Gifvacht. 'Ze moeten de waarheid over jou weten. Cederbloem, is de partner van Vloedklauw! Niet van Briesklauw! Ik ben dus jullie moeder, de echte partner van Briesklauw.' Appelkit deed haar ogen dicht. Ze wist dat Gifvacht haar nu probeerde te manipuleren met haar magie, maar Appelkit volgde haar instinct. 'Ik geloof alleen, maar dan ook alleen Cederbloem!' Hoofdstuk 17 'Eeuwige Sterren, ik heb een betekenis,' mauwde Appel Vacht. 'Oh, echt! Vertel het maar!' riep ze. Appel Vacht slikte. daarna begon ze te vertellen. 'Goed. Het duistere betekent een duistere Clan. Het licht zijn de EilandClans. Snap je?' Eeuwige Sterren keek voor zich uit. 'Het...lijkt alsof het duister uit het verleden terug zal komen... Ik heb een verhaal te vertellen aan jullie, Appel Vacht en Licht Van De Zon. Toen Natte Sterren leider was van de OceaanClan, had hij een groepje elite Vechters en een groepje elite Jagers. Ik, toen Vlinder Vleugel, hoorde bij zijn elite krijgers. Wij waren net zo slecht als onze leider, en deden ook slecht. Op een dag moest ik kittens stelen van de StrandClan. Ik samen met de commandant, Wolken Wind, naar het kamp van de StrandClan. Alle moederkatten sliepen, en we konden 4 kittens stelen. We kwamen succesvol aan bij ons kamp. Deze kittens werden Roze Bloem, Heuvel Pels, Blauwe Veder en Dennenkit. Dennenkit was gestorven tijdens een hongersnood. Blauwe Veder, toen Blauwkit, was de dochter van Duistere Sterren, een leider die net zo kwaadaardig was als ik, toen. De StrandClan vocht om Blauwkit terug te krijgen, maar de kitten zelf wou bij de OceaanClan blijven, omdat zij geloofde dat ze hier was geboren. Daarna kwam er een gevecht, op SterEiland, die duurde één halve Maan. Natte Sterren was gestorven, en zijn commandant ook. De voorganger van Licht was ook dood, dus zij moest kiezen en koos mij. De Clan dacht dat ik net zo bloederig zo zijn als mijn voorganger, maar ik had geleerd van mijn fouten, en kreeg de naam Eeuwige Sterren. Toen Glinsterende Stenen aangesppoeld werd, werd Ochtend Lucht, de commandant van toen en nu, tijdelijk leider omdat ik voor Glinsterkit moest zorgen. BINNENKORT MEER